


地尽头

by Appleee



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleee/pseuds/Appleee
Summary: 胡言乱语不知所谓架空狗血OOC（重音）





	地尽头

**Author's Note:**

> 胡言乱语不知所谓架空狗血OOC（重音）

收到他的死讯之时，远坂凛正在遥远的东方大陆之上。二者之间横亘着万千山河，许多无法听懂的语言，很难想象他们正站在同一片天空之下。她在一座树林茂密的山中，随处可见不知名的花朵，粗壮的树木枝条延展到天空之上，线条扭曲，遮蔽了视线。在这儿听不见一切世俗声音，又能嗅到到还未被沾染的万古的尘埃，每到夜晚只能看见星光，哪怕爬上最高的树干也无法捕捉到人类的气息，这处光明与黑暗交界的地方深深地攥住人心，几乎能将身体里全部的力量悉数抽出。远坂凛正跟随着泽尔里奇修行，后者很少挪脚，却在无数深山中看中这里一处，但到达后又时常消失，把她一人留在这里，不知去向。此处距离最近的人烟也要几小时车程，在还算平坦的山中左转右拐，周围都是看不到边的林子，无人打理，一不小心就会迷路，可谓“月黑风高，杀人弃尸的好地方”。住处外表看来是砖屋，内里却被收拾地整整齐齐，装饰华美，水晶吊灯连同烛台于夜晚摇曳，壁炉里的火随时可以升起，柔软的地毯像是经过修剪的夏季草地，连窗帘都是天鹅绒的。谁能想到刚到时几乎是废墟一片，大雨瓢泼时一连串的水珠从二楼天台顶上渗下来，又沿着墙边落到一楼，根本无法住人。也在整理时抱怨过多次“为什么我要做这种事情”，如今倒在沙发上却无法否认非常舒适。

凛抬手压在额头上长长地吐了一口气，墙上的时钟滴答滴答地走着，这里实在安静极了。时过午后，钟声敲了一下，她匆匆起身，打开冰箱，里面空空如也，只剩下两根长葱，又到了补充食材的时候，说明宝石翁已有至少两周没出现了。凛叹了口气，出发去了镇上。山里缺乏现代人需要的一切，不免让人生出与世隔绝的错觉，到了镇里这种感觉才稍有缓解。但泽尔里奇给她的功课太多，她不常来。城镇里人不多，还算热闹，是补充食材的好地方，也是最近的外界连接出口。她听不懂当地的语言，只能以世界通用的手势交流。路过邮局时走进去，凛在收件栏上寻找自己的名字，拿到了几封信。若不是保持联系，大概会以为她失踪了，于是拿起挂壁电话，投入硬币。那个不知去向的笨蛋连手机都没有，肯定是联系不上，她仅在座机处留了言，之后打给了樱。她夹着听筒，歪着头翻看着手中的信件，指尖的薄茧摩挲过白色的信封，两封是樱的，一封来自美缀。听筒那头转为语音留言，无人接听。皱了皱眉，凛放下电话，叮铃一声，像是拉扯住了什么，骤然间像是失去了锁住心脏的一根链条，莫名发慌。她快步走到邮局门口看了看，或许是错觉吧。金色的光线穿过钟楼，照在小镇中，一切平静非常，却似乎有黑暗的手从钻了出来，要攀附在人们的身上，将血与肉撕扯下来，过于阴郁。当日回到住处途中，天空忽然变得阴沉，雨打在车窗玻璃上，雷声响起时车子一时灭了火，远处似乎有一棵树被点燃。银色从天而落霎时贯穿，纹路从中迸裂开，盛开的火点星星，像是爱抚吞噬着树身，不久便被雨水扑灭了。凛费了好一番功夫才到。提着两个大袋子从车库穿过走廊，走上楼梯。胸口依旧发闷，她将袋子放到厨房的瓷砖上，轻吐出一口气，用力地甩了甩头，却没能抹平眉间的痕迹。

信中一切都好。樱和士郎刚结束一场短途旅行，回到冬木过着幸福的日常的生活，美缀快要大学毕业，已经找到合适的人，看信中的几笔描述，或许结婚就在不久之后了。时间的确在转动，每分每秒叠积在一起好像空中卷起的云，水滴颗粒汹涌而出又将云打散，冰凉地落在了脸上。山中下雨时气温会骤然降低，变得很凉，风雨从开着的窗中肆意地吹进来，小跑去关上时拂了一身残留的凉意。比起外面像是要倾倒下来的山与狂啸着的树，室内毕竟是安静的，但不知为什么就是静不下心，甚至有些恍惚。壁炉缓缓烧着，坐在旁边喝着暖口的汤，总觉得快到冬日了。白雪将要压断枝头，世界沉寂。又是几日过去，泽尔里奇回来了。他悄然出现，就和离开时一样没有声音，他将还在沉睡中的凛唤醒。在这深夜时分，凛迷迷糊糊地坐起身，打开了床头灯。橘黄灯光氤氲到令人心慌。她打了个哈欠，打开门时想打第二个。她忍住了。除非是紧急的事情，否则宝石翁不会在这个时候赶回来还把她叫起。虽说他偶尔也有奇思妙想——比如来到这里——但绝不是开过分玩笑的人。

“不可能……”

泽尔里奇站在走廊上，神情与以往一般严肃，声音起伏不大，甚至没有透露出旅行后的疲惫。他的嘴巴一张一合，像是在念咏唱。凛站在门口，拉着披在睡裙外的长衣，微微抬头。她能听懂，每一个字都听得很清楚，可是却无法理解，好像大脑出了问题一般，那句话的含义迟迟无法传达。她轻声吐出一句话，泪水涌了上来，尾音还未止住时她终于理解了，眼泪滑过脸庞，再也无法说出下一句话。意料之中？这一天从他们分别时就可能到来。毕竟，凡人皆有一死。

  


《地尽头》

  


分别时是天气晴好的一日，和往日并无区别，他用木勺舀起面糊，在平底锅上勾兑出完美的圆形。此前她已有预感，只是在等待，带着一丝侥幸没有开口。他还是说出来了，把那盘放了草莓和奶油的高热量煎饼和一杯茶放在她面前时。他甚至没等到她稍微清醒，好像是为了决绝才尽快开口。他为什么无法等下去，等到她的头发也成为银白色时再来忏悔自己没能做过的事情？这幼稚的想法出现在脑中，诉说她最深处的渴求。她是远坂凛，远坂这个姓氏从出生前就已注定，随之决定了这个家族的人降生后要走上的道路。最初的严苛要求让她不断追寻着完美，不过没能消灭偏颇出来的一分大意，二者随时光和世事的交缠不断融合，铸造成如今的她的个性。即使如此，远坂家的人也应盱衡大局，进退有度。他说要离开时，她却想要死死抓住不放。若她如此决定，矛盾不可避免。当时、哪怕现在，她的半只脚依旧踩在障碍重重的塔里，但只要熬过这几年，只要这几年过去她就能褪下古老姓氏的衣衫。他知道她会这样做，她也是为了自己。可最终的决定并非是受姓氏所困，她在无数双盯着她的眼睛依旧坦然，她终究没能胜过的是自己的原则——因为两个人有着相似的本质，所以她才理解了他的决定，所以她那时才没有伸手抓住他的衣衫。并不在意料之外。

天已经暗了，人工灯光乍一下亮起，闯入她的梦中，很是刺眼。还未从白日的余韵中过度出来，凛恍然抬头，耳朵前座的广播声中捕捉到几个字眼。窗外街道灯光通明。一件吊带背心和一件厚重大衣同时出现在行人身上，不禁让人生出季节倒错的感觉。对方本准备让她在这儿等待，她执意前往，一定要亲眼看看那片残破之地。这么多年，两人都对自己说短时间内无法相见，甚至不呆在同一座城市里，因为一旦见面就必然会停下脚步，让那不甘在老迈之时涌上心头。旅途漫长到像是永远不会到达终点，开往银河尽头的列车只有一张单程票，每个人从开始就心知肚明——一旦做出选择就无法回头。车子停下了，她坐上了另一班次的飞机，短短半小时，争分夺秒。泽尔里奇给了她很多时间，让她办好全部的事情，哪怕在外散心也被允许了。泽尔里奇是知道的，虽然她从未说过，身为老师的泽尔里奇也能看出来，他对她有多重要。并不是时间带来更多的羁绊，从两人相识的那一天开始，齿轮就已经卡在了一起，如今分开是强硬扳动的结果，是明知不可为而为之，也是两人为了更好的未来做出的选择。她才二十出头，他还没到三十，都还年轻，都还有着追寻，又相信在这过程中必然不会变心，何必要从开始就捆在一起。想来好笑，爱让人在一起，也是爱让人分离。

  


阴郁从那日去就跟随着她，在日常之下，挥之不去，无论在哪里，它都跟随着。头顶上并没有乌云，是地面的影子往上升起，黑色藤曼缠绕住了她的心。远坂凛走下飞机，确认了这就是那片天空，她没有任何感觉。机场上已有人在等候，一身黑西装，见到她时眼中闪过一丝诧异，但也彬彬有礼。凛一头散发梳理地整整齐齐落到腰间，戴着黑色手套提着一个公文箱，令人注目的是她套在外面的大衣，张扬的红色，同她身上散发出来的气场一般，比起认领找不到遗体的遗物倒像是来上战场。她穿这身已是习惯，有人说是鸽血红，只猜对了一半，不是宝石而是血的颜色，那鲜艳的血液从她的心上流下，包裹住了她的身体，让那嘴唇抿紧，睫毛颤动。接待人从后视镜中看去。远坂凛靠在窗边看着街道景致，海一般的眼睛望不到尽头。她执意要穿过可能要失去生命的危险地带，也不肯在安全的地方等待两周。没有太多女人会来这里，能取得许可的人更是少之又少，她周身的确同那人散发着一丝相同的气息。开到铁丝网后他们换了一辆性能更好的车，接下去的路程便是危险的开始。接待人又一次问远坂凛是否要继续走下去，她回答当然，没有多说一个字。既然心脏已彻底裂成两瓣，直接碎裂开又何妨，但她还是补充了一句：我会照顾好自己，不用担心。他们开在最后，跟随补给进入，一路开得很慢。她不能说自己并不紧张，爆炸掀翻整个队列的场面不断在脑海闪现，但她一点儿也不担心。这个世界上不会再有让她比现在更加难过的事情了。

她走了那么长的路来到这里，她什么也不想去想，可是所有的一切都不断在进入这片他丧命的地界后涌了进来，连那些芝麻般的小事都抓住了空隙，化作突如其来的闪电在早已被掩埋的记忆死灰中燃起了火苗。那个被他握着的木勺大约被好好地放在家中的柜子里，他临走前一定整理过，从上到下从里到外打扫了一遍。两人度过了最后一个夜晚，她便先行离去，其间几年断断续续联系着，哪怕他的身影只在硝烟中飞快闪过，都足以让人安心。那间房子只有两把钥匙，没有备用。他一把，凛拥有另一把，从未丢失。她想就算现在回去，一切也会和她当初离开时没有区别，啊，不，不是的，除了再也不会到来的他以外。这一切难道不是一场梦吗？梦与现实之间或许没有界限。就在三年前，就在八年前，两人还在一起欢笑，从冬木开始，到伦敦，一同走过了多么长的路，足以写上一本长长的小说。而这一切骤然结束了，雨滴还未掉到地面就停在了空中。她从泽尔里奇那儿听到这个消息时，就感到自己身体里的时间停止了。他是突然出现在她生命里的，那时她的时间齿轮快速转动，似乎永远不会停下。而从今往后无论过去多少时间，她都会停留在这个时间里，永远无法前进，永远无法后退，她记着过去的一切，但失去了眼前的未来和没有抓住的现在。但她不后悔，过去的事情已经过去，后悔没有任何意义，他们在一起多一天，她如今就多一天的记忆，就更痛苦万分。这已经是她能想到的最糟糕的结局。

从清晨到傍晚，并不是很长的时间。黄沙将车子的身影隐没，落日在侧边照进车窗内，好像鸡蛋黄一样圆满，是一个完美的圆。她的眼睛看着太阳，却什么都看不见，若在另一个时间这会是足以震撼人心的景象，而今有一半的她空了，也就什么都看不到了。营地里的人带着打量，她昂着头走过他们身旁，到了那个无人居住的房间。接待人自觉退出去了。她从空气里嗅不到任何气味，于是坐在矮桌前，希望发现一些什么，哪怕是一封没有写完的信也好，哪怕只有“凛，见字如吾”几个字，或者“凛”这一个字，她也不会有一句怨言。可是什么都没有。除了她知道的他生活的痕迹，那带来许多便利的整理癖以外。折叠得整整齐齐的换洗衣服放在仅有的一个抽屉里，生活用品不能再简单，随手就能取用，所有东西都摆放在它们该在的位置。什么都没有，的的确确，一切都在她心里了。凛抬手捂住自己的脸庞。想到了，猜到了，她是抱着心里空缺的什么来到这里？原来自己偶尔也会犯傻，她的笑声哽在喉间。怎么才想起来。

  


宝石翁把所有的东西都运回了伦敦，直接取消了修行，她不会再去山里，并且几乎没有休息就开始了新的课程。雪落了下来，轻盈地躺在了掌心里，她穿着大衣日复一日走过高桥，呼出的气息化在冬日里。桥下流淌了几个世纪的河水一动不动，好像停在最清澈的时候，再也不肯前进。樱和士郎将今年的旅行地点定在伦敦。她从那儿回来后实在没法写信告知，直接打了一个电话，她听到樱的惊叫，随即哽咽着哭了，她没哭，她已经哭不出来了。这对结婚两年的夫妇来她这儿住了一些日子，有意无意地试探她的心情，可惜她和往常没两样，不知是让他们失望还是松了口气。士郎在厨房里的模样让她想起他来，因此她是盼望士郎快些离开的。虽然崖下方大漠里的风还吹得她的眼睛发疼，但她知道自己能够撑住，也会走下去，直到生命尽头。

新年夜人们都在聚会，和露维亚的决斗今天也没获得胜利，没人想到这水火不容的两人从家谱来看还是远亲。她邀请凛去洋馆中跨年，当然被拒绝了。“你就一个人孤家寡人到死吧”，当然收到了这样的毒舌言论，毫不客气地戳在凛的痛处上，不愧是艾德费尔特的当家。快过十二点时凛正在泡茶，此时有人敲了敲门，她心中咯噔一下，小心翼翼地快步走到门口，发现是塔里专用的快递员，五位数的快递费，负责送重要物件，按时准点到达，绝不会有损坏丢失。她失望地笑自己天真——毕竟没能找到遗体啊。接过包裹，她坐到暖炉前，用小刀划开了表面。一张纸条先出现，是外出的泽尔里奇。是的，这位大老师又给其他地方带来了一堆棘手问题，暂时不会回来了。字条上寥寥数字：前月有人找到。修复花了一段时间。送到时该是新年了，别哭啊。P.S.新年快乐。凛拿起小盒子，心想自己可不会被感动到哭。盒子比巴掌大不了多少。木制过漆，黑胡桃色，里面的东西似乎不重。葱白的手指按住搭扣一掀，轻微的咔哒声响起，凛带着一丝好奇打开盒盖，一下僵住了。她感觉手在抖，抖的同时紧紧地卡着盒边，像是要把肉按进去——盒中静静躺着一枚鲜艳的宝石——凛一眼就看出来，就算经过宝石翁的修复也没改变拿到它时支离破碎的惨状。同血一般的红色，同心脏一般的红色。曾经有三人拥有过这宝石，一个是她的父亲，一个是她，还有一个——凛静坐在房间里，只有壁炉里的木头噼啪作响，她将宝石拿出来拥在了胸前，冰凉的宝石刺痛了她的手心，但又似乎感受到她的温度，而变暖了一些。嘴唇微微颤抖，弯起一个弧度，远坂凛轻声说道：

“欢迎回来，我的Archer。”

  


新年的第一下钟声敲响，万千礼花绽放，眼泪落在宝石上。

  


**Author's Note:**

> 好久没写弓凛了（烟  
> 疯狂打字还没修  
> 标题是最近在听的歌  
> 新年夜那天发出来是不是效果会更好呢


End file.
